chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Healing Tears
Healing tears is the ability to heal others by placing one's tears upon their injuries or wounds. Characters *Isaac Calwin has this ability naturally. *Maria Barnes also has this ability naturally. *Caryn Whitcombe and Caryn Whitcombe Snr both possess this ability naturally. *Harry Greene will have this ability naturally. *Barachiah Benedict has this ability naturally too. Limits 'Isaac Calwin' Isaac is able to heal others with his tears. He can actually heal any lliving being, whether animal, plant or human. The use of this ability heals physical injuries and when his tears are placed or dropped upon the physical injury the tears heal the injury. For the tears to actually heal the injuries or physical damage the tears need to be genuinely sympathetic towards the being and not forced. It is unknown if the tears he produces have a special healing formula or special energy. Isaac cannot heal himself with this ability, but it is unknown if this limitation stems from this ability or from his ability to be immune to powers. 'Maria Barnes' Maria is able to produce tears that can heal any living being: human, animal or plant. However this ability can only heal the living and can only heal physical injuries. For her ability to work the tears also need to be genuinely sympathetic towards the one that needs healing, and therefore she must feel true compassion to use the ability. Maria can also use the ability to heal herself, via tears of pain. 'Caryn Whitcombe and Caryn Whitcombe Snr' Caryn's tears have the capacity to heal others, but they are only able to affect the living, and are also only able to affect humans. She is unable to use the ability to heal herself, or to revive unless her ability is strengthened using ability positivity. To access it, her tears must fall onto the person's skin, but they do not have to fall on or near the actual injury she is healing. Because of this, she is also able to heal internal damage, illnesses and even occasionally mental or emotional damage, but she finds physical damage much easier to heal by far. Additionally, her tears must be completely genuine to have this capacity, and any genuine tears possess it. She does not have to consciously choose to heal. 'Harry Greene' Harry will be able to heal others using his tears. He will need to either cry onto the person's injury or place his tears onto the person's skin. The injury, wound or illness will then heal rapidly, vanishing completely without leaving any sign of its previous existence. Any tears will work, no matter how he makes himself cry them, or even if an ability is used to force him to produce them. He will be able to heal people, animals and plants. He will not be able to use the ability to heal himself, but he will not be immune to any other healing abilities, and another who possessed this ability could effectively use it to heal him. 'Barachiah Benedict' Barachiah's tears have healing properties. He can use them to heal animals, humans and other Nephilim, and can also use them to heal himself when injured. The wounds disappear completely seconds after his tears touch skin. He can heal fatal injuries, but he cannot revive a person if the individual has already died. Similar Abilities *Healing, healing kiss, healing breath and healing touch can also heal by different methods *Life/death touch can also be used to kill, revive and heal, but does not require physical contact *Human manipulation can be used to kill, heal and occasionally revive humans, and requires skin contact *Biokinesis can be used to heal or kill any living thing upon contact *Rapid cellular regeneration can heal or revive others by donating blood *Resistance can also to some extent heal others, since a blood donation will temporarily grant another the ability, helping them survive potentially fatal injuries. *Health optimising is the ability to sense people's health and return them to optimal health *Full healing can heal mentally, emotionally and physically, and can heal abilities *Sacrificial healing can be used to heal by taking the injury upon oneself *Producing healing tears is an aspect of phoenix mimicry *Mythological mimicry can also be used to produce healing tears, by mimicking a phoenix Category:Abilities